


S1a Rewatch Drabbles

by deadly_poison



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: In which I try to write a drabble for every episode of the first half of season 1





	1. It was my idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to rewatch the first half of s1... I will try to write a drabble for every episode I rewatch!  
> I'm following the episode order that is on wikipedia, so that would be:  
> 1- Gem Glow  
> 2 - Laser Light Cannon  
> 3 - Cheeseburger Backpack  
> 4 - Together Breakfast  
> 5 - Frybo  
> 6 - Cat Fingers  
> 7 - Bubble Buddies  
> 8 - Serious Steven  
> 9 - Tiger Millionaire  
> 10 - Steven's Lion  
> 11 - Arcade Mania  
> 12 - Giant Woman  
> 13 - So Many Birthdays  
> 14 - Lars and the Cool Kids  
> 15 - Onion Trade  
> 16 - Steven the Sword Fighter  
> 17 - Lion 2: The Movie  
> 18 - Beach Party  
> 19 - Rose's Room  
> 20 - Coach Steven  
> 21 - Joking Victim  
> 22 - Steven and the Stevens  
> 23 - Monster Buddies  
> 24 - An Indirect Kiss  
> 25 - Mirror Gem  
> 26 - Ocean Gem

“Gems. I foresee that, today, something is going to upset Steven,” Garnet announced.  
Pearl and Amethyst gasped. Pearl started bombarding Garnet with questions about the “threat”, but she stopped her with a gesture.  
“His favorite brand of ice cream will go out of production.”  
Pearl sighed, relieved. He’d probably get over it pretty soon.   
Amethyst perked up. “It sounds serious. What do we do?”  
“We go to the supermarket. We will find many Cookie Cats there.”  
She paused. She felt that a dramatic pause went a long way to make her seem cooler.  
“Then we take them. All of them.”


	2. Hot dog

Steven really didn’t understand why the Gems didn’t think his dad was awesome. He was the funniest, coolest dad in Beach City. (And in the whole world, Steven suspected).  
Sure, he didn’t know about Gem stuff, but he was a music and car-washing expert. Steven never got tired of listening to his songs, especially those that could get stuck in his head for days.  
Greg was the best hot dog a son could ask for. Mom must have loved him, if his motto activated her cannon. Steven loved him, too. So why did the Gems think so little of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I rewatched this episode, I was a bit surprised to see how the gems and Greg interacted early on... it's so different from how they interact now.


	3. Paddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning! ‘I’m rewatching old episodes’ doesn’t mean ‘there are no spoilers whatsoever beyond what happens in s1a’. However, if you’re from the future, there could only be spoilers up until “legs from here to homeworld”

Amethyst swallowed the wet bagel whole. She liked its mushy texture.   
Then, she brushed away some of its wet crumbs with a swift arm movement and started paddling.   
Steven hadn’t brought anything that they could use to move the raft forward, so she and Garnet had had to shapeshift their hands into oars.  
Pearl, instead, just sat there, talking about the parts of Gem history that had forever disappeared with the Sea Spire. For three hours.  
Amethyst bet she couldn’t even shapeshift, she just said she could so as not to admit that Amethyst was better than her at something.


	4. Empty

The pink, cloudy room had been abandoned for years. It knew that.  
It wasn’t sentient, as a human or a Gem are, but it could know things. It had to know things, in order to be able to fulfill its inhabitant’s wishes. It had to be creative.  
It couldn’t feel lonely, not really, but it wanted to create things. It felt wrong not to.  
Then, that day, for a second, everything felt right. It knew its Gem inhabitant had felt the same thing while he was falling deeper inside the temple. He’d stopped screaming.  
It knew he’d come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (jic you're confused by this one: we first see the room for a few seconds in "together breakfast")


	5. The family business

Peedee had always been terrified of that thing. He couldn’t understand how a giant serving of fries was supposed to draw in more customers. Especially since only so many people lived in Beach City, and almost all of them were regular customers already. In fact, 92.6% of Beach City residents had bought something from them in the past year.  
Plus, the thing looked evil, almost as if its smile hid something from them (like a thirst for blood).  
And now, because of his stupid, careless wish to join the family business, he had to get inside that dreadful costume.


	6. Pranks

Amethyst loved being a cat. Specifically, a talking, magic cat. Other kinds of animal were fine too, of course, as long as them talking freaked humans out. (For that reason, she didn’t often turn into a parrot).  
She was pretty sure that most of the talking animals that humans loved to tell stories about were based on her.  
Some humans ended up getting used to her constant shapeshifting. Back in the day, her friend Vidalia could always recognize her, no matter what she turned into.  
Greg was not one of those humans, that was why pranking him was so funny.


	7. Drown

As soon as she saw the giant worm, Connie knew it. She was going to die at the bottom of the ocean.  
This had been her first (and probably last) encounter with magical stuff. Before today, she’d always hoped magic was real (even though she’d never admit it to her mother). Now, she knew that it was, but she was never going to witness magical stuff ever again, because she and Steven were going to die.   
They were going to have no air soon, they had no water (or, well, they were surrounded by too much water) and no food.


	8. Pearl and Amethyst’s spin

A whisper-like sound was followed by flaming arrows falling from above. Pearl grabbed Amethyst and ran. They barely managed to get out.  
The next room was full of… well, for her sake of mind, Pearl was going to call it ‘mud’. Amethyst loved it.   
Now, it was Amethyst’s turn to carry a horrified Pearl out of the room. Then, Pearl sat down against the wall, trying to clean herself up, but that turned out to activate a trap (because in this cursed pyramid, what didn’t). Water started pouring out of the walls.  
‘At least it’ll wash us,’ Pearl thought, defeated.


	9. Instinct

Fighting just felt right. She needed this, especially after her latest argument with Pearl. The times when Garnet took her side made her feel even more useless and inadequate. Today, she needed to feel that she was good at something.  
Being Purple Puma, the strongest, meanest wrestler in the history of Beach City was liberating and fun in a way that the other Gems wouldn’t understand. Amethyst hoped they would never find out about her secret wrestling career.  
She hurriedly threw on a cape and ran out of the temple. She wanted to reach the ring as soon as possible.


	10. Familiar

Steven had always wanted a pet, but he’d always imagined getting one at a shop, after hours of indecision. He didn’t have it in him to bring home only one goldfish (or dragon) and leave all the other ones in the shop.  
He didn’t know that lions could be pets! He was sure he and his lion were going to be the best of friends. He was pink, Steven’s gem was also pink, they were made for each other.  
Plus, Lion had saved him the heartbreak of having to leave dozens of potential pets behind. Apparently, some pets chose you.


	11. Arcade

Garnet didn’t always understand human stuff, but Steven seemed to love this ‘arcade’, so she was going to give it a shot. Or, for the second time, a punch.  
She hit the mannequin with her bare fist, holding back a little. It flew away, defeated. She liked to win, but it was a pity that you couldn’t play more than once without going on a quest to retrieve the detachable parts of that arcade game.   
Steven nervously led her to a different game. She realized she probably hadn’t been playing the other ones as they were meant to be played.


	12. In the arms of a giant woman

Opal liked to exist. It was rare, it was almost always for a short time, but she didn’t mind.  
She was here now and she was going to enjoy it.  
She took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about, now that she’d stopped that giant bird from digesting Steven.  
“Do you want that piggyback ride, Steven?” Opal held out two of her arms. The warp-pad wasn’t that far away, and he wasn’t actually tired… but letting him have a little bit of fun wasn’t going to hurt anybody.  
Steven cheered, jumping up.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	13. Mom

Rationally, Garnet knew Steven was half human. He might not be around forever.   
When he was a baby, when she didn’t know him but she missed Rose so much, she’d accepted that possibility.  
Rose’s departure had hit her hard, but, over time, she’d found closure. So, she would love Steven, she would help raise him, but if he were to die of old age, she would find closure again.  
Now, Garnet knew she would never be able to do that. He wasn’t a teammate or a friend, their bond was different. It wasn’t right that they should live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like square mom


	14. Friends

That kid was annoying and Lars really didn’t get why he thought they were friends. He couldn’t be seen hanging out with such a lame guy if he hoped to, one day, be friends with the coolest kids in town.  
Either Steven was incredibly persistent or he was just not smart enough to realize that sometimes, people were mean to you for a reason. (That being, they want you to go the fuck away).  
It was probably the latter, he reasoned. All the hard work Lars put in to give off a hostile, antisocial vibe was wasted on the kid.


	15. Chilling

Amethyst liked sitting outside Steven’s house, just listening to the sea, relaxing and sleeping. Greg had suggested building that wooden balcony and it’d been a great idea, which was a thing that couldn’t be said for all (or even most of) his ideas.  
When she sat there, she was alone enough to enjoy the quiet, but she wasn’t so alone that she felt lonely. Truly, the best of both worlds.  
Plus, seeing her sitting around all day and do absolutely nothing lowkey bothered Pearl, and bothering Pearl was kind of fun, especially if she didn’t need to actually do anything.


	16. Guilt

Pearl was in her gem and it was all his fault. If Steven hadn’t distracted her, she wouldn’t have been stabbed by that creepy hologram version of herself.  
Garnet and Amethyst didn’t seem too bothered by what had happened, but he was! He was so sorry!  
At first, he just sat down and waited, but that made him miss Pearl more.   
After a while, he couldn’t stay still anymore. He needed to do something to properly welcome Pearl back when she reformed.  
Baking a cake for her would have been pointless, she wouldn’t have eaten it anyway. A dance, maybe?


	17. And a Lion

When she’d taken the job as a ticket clerk, the only lions Jane expected to see were the ones in cartoon logos.   
She’d been wrong.  
No pets were allowed in the cinema, but a lion definitely didn’t count as a pet and she wasn’t about to turn away the only people who’d come to see this screening of dogcopter.   
(Especially since they clearly had magic. And a sword. All the evidence pointed towards that being a magical sword. In any case, they’d saved her and the cinema from that explosion-spitting thing).  
She decided to put him down as a ‘child’.


	18. Monopoly

Kofi was working when he heard a loud crash, coming from the floor above him… A woman had just landed on the roof of his shop, wrecking it.  
“Come down right now!” he shouted. She didn’t seem to care.  
Steven was a sweet little boy, but Kofi always had a bad feeling about his weird friends. Banning them from the pizzeria was the least he could do.  
They may not care now, but they would care when they wanted a pizza! Then, they would realize they’d been banned from all the town’s pizzerias, and they would beg for his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting today to make up for all the days when I forgot to post :P  
> (from the start, I wanted to post one every other day, but I just forget/I remember when I'm in bed and my laptop is turned off *facepalm*)


	19. This is not Ikea furniture

At first, that room had seemed amazing. It was as if Steven had met a less powerful than average genie made of clouds. (It was a pity he couldn’t wish for real food, though).  
Then, it went downhill. How was he supposed to know what to say so the room would do what he wanted it to do? Were instruction manuals not a thing among Gems?  
The Gems were usually happy to explain stuff to him (especially Pearl), but what about the times when they weren’t around? He never wanted to get stuck in the nightmare version of Beach City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode made me want to eat cream corn, and I've never eaten cream corn. It looks tasty.  
> Anyways, do you wanna hear a fun corn-related story?   
> So, I grew up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fields (some of which were corn fields). I’ve seen corn plants plenty of times.  
> I’ve also seen canned corn… but I’d never seen a corn cob all packaged up in a shop.  
> About a week ago I saw a corn cob in a supermarket for the first time in my life and it was surreal. I grabbed the friend I was grocery shopping with and I went “look, that’s so weird! She’s naked and bald!”  
> My friend, who had no idea corn has hair, was really weirded out by this.


	20. Not because I'm-

Pearl trusted their leader, because most of her plans were excellent plans, but Garnet’s decision to fuse with Amethyst was objectively wrong. Pearl was certain that Sardonyx was the best gem for the job. She wasn’t impulsive, she was always focused on the task at hand and Steven would have loved her much more than he loved Sugilite.  
Sardonyx was a great role model, unlike Sugilite.  
It was, truly, an impartial observation based on experience. Her feelings had nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing.  
It had been 236 years since they last fused and she missed it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the last rewatch drabble! Yay!  
> I may write S1b rewatch drabbles, too... Idk, I've got to think about whether or not I want to continue the rewatch right now.


	21. Stuck together

“Ugh, Lars is such a jerk!” Sadie shouted to her empty room. She kicked her bean bag for good measure.  
She was used to him finding excuses not to work, but this time it was different. She’d been nice to him and, as thanks, he’d made fun of her with his new friends.  
Did he tolerate her just because they were stuck together in a small shop for several hours every day? Would he have bonded the same way with literally any other colleague?  
She didn’t know what was Steven’s revenge plan, but she was fully on board with it.


	22. Steven and the Crystal Gems

“Future me was right,” Steven sighed. “Dad can’t play with me at Beach-a-Palooza.”  
Steven sighed again. “Amethyst could play the drums, but we’d need at least two other members to be a proper band…”  
Garnet didn’t care about human festivities, but Steven did.  
“We could play with you,” Garnet said, gesturing towards herself and Pearl. “I can play the keytar and Pearl can play the violin.”  
Pearl turned towards her, wide eyed.  
Steven’s demeanor suddenly changed. His eyes lit up and he jumped up from the sofa where he was slouching. “Really? You’d play with me?”   
“Of course,” Garnet answered.


	23. Hope

“It likes him! Look, it’s wagging its tail like a puppy,” Amethyst said, her eyes glued on Steven, who was standing next to the monster on the beach.  
Garnet nodded.  
“I still think it isn’t safe to leave him alone with that… thing. What if it attacks him?” Pearl hadn’t stopped wringing her hands since they’d stepped inside the house.  
“Then we’ll deal with it. We have to trust Steven’s plan. If there’s someone that one day might be able to heal those gems, that’s him.”  
Pearl sighed. If Rose had never managed to heal them, why would Steven succeed?


	24. Next Time

“Aw, man. We went through all that trouble when you could’ve just licked my gem better!”   
Midway through the sentence, Amethyst had turned into a cat. She licked her paw to better demonstrate her point.   
“Since you care about me so much, next time I crack my gem, I’ll come running straight to you.“ She pounced towards Steven and then she brushed against his leg, purring.   
“I hope there won’t be a next time, honestly.” He shivered. “That was not a fun adventure.”   
“Eh, knowing how scrappy I am, there probably will be, but don’t start worrying about it _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the hiatus end... CN where are you hiding the episodes!  
> Anyways, wrt this episode, I've often wondered what exactly can Steven heal.


	25. Mirror

“Sooo, Pearl, now that it’s night and Steven is asleep… can you tell me why that Gem was in a mirror?” Amethyst asked, curious as ever when their past was concerned.  
However, Pearl had had no idea that a Lapis Lazuli was there. Plenty of non-sentient gems were used to power pieces of technology… She didn’t know there was someone in there! She hadn’t thought to check!  
“I don’t know who she is. None of us put here in there, I’d never- She must’ve been stuck in the mirror since the War,” Pearl answered, shooting a worried look at Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I think she didn't know


	26. Stretch

Lapis had planned to reach the nearest Gem-controlled planet, but she wasn’t going to make it, no matter how much she stretched her water tower. There wasn’t enough of the stuff on this planet.   
By the time she figured out the flaws in her plan, her tower was so high she could barely see the human cities on the coast.   
Lapis sighed. She wasn’t used to moving, thinking and lifting water at the same time anymore. She was overwhelmed by everything she was experiencing.  
The only thing she was sure of was that she wouldn’t let anyone trap her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this fic! I won't do a S1b re-watch drabbles right away, I want to watch (and re-watch) some other shows first.   
> Thanks to everybody who enjoyed the fic/commented/left kudos on this :D  
> AND I hope we'll have new episodes soon x.x


End file.
